


The interrogation room

by Idonotcontrollrhehorny



Category: Deadpool 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonotcontrollrhehorny/pseuds/Idonotcontrollrhehorny
Summary: U know





	The interrogation room

  
The old corroded wood of the chair bit at your skin even through the thick layers of your clothing. needle like splinters lodging them self anywhere they could as you struggled against the thick bands of duct tape.  
You know who brought you here, wade hadn’t shut up about a ‘winter soldier looking mother fucker’ since he escaped from the ice box and came back to the city. But what you couldn’t figure out is why he had taken YOU.  
He was sitting a ways infront of you, at a wooden table equally as fucked as the chair, a various array of weapons placed on its surface. He must have been trying to intimidate you and get you to spew information the second he even breathed in your direction, but it wouldn’t be that easy.  
“I was born into war”  
Those words where the first he had spoken since he sat down, other than the few curses as he tried to get you restrained, his voice deep and gravely as he began his monologue.  
“Bred into it”  
He picked up a bullet from the table and twirled the small piece of metal between cybernetic fingers. You wanted to laugh, was he genuinely trying to monologue? Tell you his sob story? The small laugh bubbled from your lips before you can stop it and his head snapped to your direction.  
“ dont think anything i said was funny”  
Now that made you shut up, his tone had changed and the pure power behind it practically made you swallow your tongue.  
“Sorry”  
Now it was his turn to laugh.  
He readjusted himself in the chair, turning it to face you , stance way to relaxed for your comfort as he spread his legs a bit and leaned back.  
“Whats the most pain you’ve ever felt?  
“W-what?”  
“You heard me”  
There was that tone again and your throat jumped, the first tendrils of anxiety starting to sink in.  
When you stayed silent he hummed and shook his head.  
“That’s alright, we can find out together “  
The panic was rising now, your eyes following his every move as he readjusted again and reached for a pistol laid out on the table.  
You cursed the duct tape over and over, the thick bands just under your chest and around your wrists and ankles keeping them to the chairs arms and legs.  
He chuckled again and your heart seized as he pulled the hammer pack with a chilling click.  
“People think they understand pain, but they have no concept of it”  
He switched the gun back and forth between his hands slowly. You followed it with your eyes just as slow.  
“Beyond there own worst experience “  
He stood up suddenly and you cursed yourself over and over for the way you tried to flinch back. He slowly walked towards you, each step a heavy thunk that echoed through the dimly lit room.  
You kept your face neutral but found yourself trying to shrink back with every menacing step closer.  
He finally stood in-front of you,not half a foot away as he slowly crouched down enough to be eye to eye.  
He leaned closer and his breath hit the lenses of your glasses, fogging lightly as his eyes roamed your face.  
“I got a list”  
He raised the pistol  
“And where gonna work down it”  
The cold metal pressed against the underside of your chin.  
“Together “  
You held back a fearful shiver and tried to take a deep breath, but the band of tape didn’t let you get the full one you needed. He hummed again and traced the pistol from your chin down your jaw.  
“One. Im gonna bend something...something that was not meant to bend”  
His free hand raised and you couldn’t hold back the flinch as he rested it on your shoulder.  
He chuckled at that and when he began to squeeze, he hushed the whimper that slipped past your lips.  
You felt the bones in your shoulder start to creak and you gritted your teeth, legs shaking from effort as he studied your expression.  
The pressure rose and you openly gasped, trying to jerk away from his hold but the chair held steady.  
“Is it still funny?”  
He squeezed even harder when you stayed silent, save for short labored breathing .  
“Answer my question “  
“Fuck you freak”  
You regretted the words the second they slipped past your lips .  
He hummed again and you yelped as he snatched his hand away and dug the pistol into the flesh of your throat.  
“Ive been nice, but it looks like you want to be an ass, i can be that way too”  
Your eyes went wide behind your lenses as he holstered the pistol on his hip and grabbed the front of your shirt.  
“What are-“  
You didn’t get to finish before he yanked back and the fabric shredded like tissue paper. The now loose sleeves fell around your shoulders leaving your upper body exposed, the tape holding up the bottom half of your shirt preserving what little modesty you had left.  
Your stomach dropped at the way he looked at you. The fabric in his grip fell to the floor and he once again crouched infront of you. You couldn’t hide your panicked breathing now as his eyes roamed over your exposed scaring and openly whined when his hand rose to touch you.  
“When i asked what was the most pain you’ve experienced...”  
You bit down a panicked yelp when the cold metal of his cybernetic hand touched your skin, the tip of his index finger tracing the band of scaring under your pecs.  
“Was it this?”  
You dropped your head, unable to even look at him anymore, the concrete flooring suddenly becoming extremely interesting.  
“Tell me about it”  
“No”  
You hated how small you sounded, so fearful and weak as his finger continued to run over the surgical scaring.  
“Hm. Didn’t take much now did it”  
You scowled at the floor, the tone in his voice had changed to one of teasing and you hated it .  
“Fuck you, im not gonna tell you shit “  
His finger paused and so did you breathing.  
You felt yourselves start to hyperventilate as he pulled away and his hand went to his waist where the pistol glinted.  
The gun was in his hand and the barrel was smashed against the scars before you could say a word.  
“Now, now, i was just curious. Dont think ive seen anything like this before...”  
He trailed off and you trembled at the realization that he wasnt even putting pressure on your scars anymore.  
He repeated the action he had done with his finger but with the cold steel of the barrel.  
You hated the fact that it was actually starting to feel good, the light stimulation to the sensitive skin going straight to the pit of your stomach.  
“Stop it”  
He actually paused and you basked in the brief moment of no stimulation .  
“Why. Got something you’d like to tell me?”  
You clenched your jaw so hard you felt you teeth protest but you didn’t dare speak again.  
“I didn’t think so...that’s alright. Nothing wrong with being a little quiet. Nothing that cant be fixed”  
The gun moved down to just under the band of duct tape, muzzle being pressed firmly into your diaphragm making your already laborious breathing worse. The scraps from your shirt did little to cushion from the cold metal.  
His hand came down on your pec suddenly and the sting from the sudden slap made you gasp in surprise.  
You couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw the tinge of red appear on his stubbled face. You started to squirm, fighting against the tape with a new vengeance and he raised his brows in surprise.  
“Get the fuck away from me stop fucking touching me”  
Your words where strained and filled with anger and he simply sat back on his heels and watched. He looked almost amused as he watched your futile attempts to free yourself, that tape wasn’t going anywhere and you knew it.  
Panic was completely set in now and you felt the hot burn of tears begin to prick your eyes. The chair creaked and groaned in protest at every move and it spurred you on, hoping the wood would finally give and you’d have a chance to bolt.  
He simply watched.  
You hated that, how he sat there in a almost amused silence watching you curse and spit and struggle to get free knowing that you where doing nothing but tiring yourself out.  
When your struggles slowed and your breathing became more ragged then your shirt, the muzzle was once again against your chin, tilting your head up from the floor to look directly into his eyes.  
“Ready to get started ?”  
He didn’t hold back a sick smile when your eyes widened out of pure fear.  
“That fuck face you work for is protecting something that doesn’t need to be protected “  
“Russels a fucking kid, what are you some kind of pe-“  
A metal hand wrapped tightly around your throat stopped the sentence before it finished.  
You choked at the sudden pressure and he scowled, rising all the way to his feet with his hand still on your throat.  
“Be. Quiet.”  
You nodded fervently desperate to breath and he let go, chuckling at your ragged gasping and cough as you tried to fill your lungs again.  
“He may be a kid now, but that kid is going to grow into something terrible, something evil”  
You scowled at him and tried to kick your feet.  
“Your fucking sick”  
He hummed and you squealed in choked surprise as the muzzle of the gun was shoved against your lips.  
“Didnt i tell you to be quiet? Am i going to have to shut you up?”  
You glared at him with unbridled anger and the muzzle was smashed against the firm line of your mouth harder.  
“Open”  
You shook your no head in panic, was he going to kill you right now and save the trouble?  
His free hand grasped the hairs on your chin and tugged your mouth open, you quickly tried to clamp shit again only for the barrel to painfully knock against your teeth as it slid inside.  
It pressed flat against your tongue and filled your mouth with a horrible metallic taste as you squirmed and tried to move your head back.  
He simply followed, keeping your mouth stuffed with the cold steel.  
The tears had finally spilled over, rolling down your cheeks behind crooked glasses.  
He laughed and you whimpered as he let go of your chin and instead adjusted the frames on your face.  
What kind of game was he playing, he really hadn’t even hurt you yet he just kept touching you .  
He pressed the pistol deeper into your mouth and you couldn’t help the gag that made your throat convulse.  
“You gonna let me talk now?”  
You nodded a pathetic yes and he smiled down at you.  
“Good”  
He slowly pulled the pistol out, wet metal shining and strings of saliva attaching it to you when it was out.  
You coughed and scowled again as his flesh hand wiped away the spit gathering on your chin.  
You dont know why you did it, have no idea what possessed you to defend yourself like this, but when his thumb paused on your lips, his eyes glued to the scars on your chest, you took that moment to take his thumb into your mouth and bite, HARD.  
He roared out a curse, snatching his hand away and jamming the pistol back in your mouth with a snarl.  
“ do somethign like that again you little cock sucker and ill blow yours clean off”  
The gun was snatched from your mouth and it was almost as if a bucket of ice was dumped on you when he jammed the wet barrel against the crotch of your jeans.  
“You’ll be pissing out of a fucking stump y-“  
He paused and your whole body seized in pure fear. He pressed the gun against your crotch a little harder and you could see the confusion on his face.  
“Somebody already beat me to it?”  
You started to thrash anew kicking and yelling hoping for someone to hear your cries.  
“Shut up”  
The gun was at your mouth and you quickly clamped it shut before he forced it down your throat again.  
“ you wanted to make this difficult, so ill play that to”  
Tears came hot and fresh as you hyperventilated through your nose and jerked away from him as best as you could.  
“Shut up boy”  
The gun was bruising your lips, you could feel the numbing pain beginning to creep in and wondered if the skin would split.  
“I dont want to hurt you for no reason, cant punish you for not understanding, so how about you play nice and tell me where they are”  
You whimpered and avoided his eyes as best you could as your breathing continued its terrible pace. He stayed silent , waiting for your reply and huffed when it never came.  
“Well then. How about we go ahead and work down that list ?”  
The gun pulled from your lips and you immediately ducked your head, you couldnt stand to look at him anymore than you had to.  
“Not so cocky now ?”  
The metal hand was back to your shoulder, sliding up a bit to nestle between your shoulder and collar.  
You shivered at the cold feeling and kept your eyes trained at the floor between his boots.  
The mechanics inside the limb whirred quietly and you sank your teeth into your lip as he started to dig his fingers into the sensitive muscles, pressing painfully against swollen veins.  
You tried you hardest to keep the pained noises down but they continued to slip and he dug his fingers deeper and pulled a pained cry from your lips.  
He hit a pressure point and you almost squealed, jerking in the seat to get away but the splintered wood simply held you in place.  
He hummed to himself as he did it , the pressure building until your arms started to go numb and your muscles where tensing and jerking on there own.  
“Im not gonna fucking tell you anything!”  
You cried out the words to the floor still unable to look at him and let out a rough scream when his fingers practically touched through your skin.  
The pain was becoming unbearable and with a final surge of strength you forced your body back.both your eyes and his went wide as the chair tipped back violently, knocking him off balance and sending you both backwards onto the floor.  
He landed ontop of you and it knocked all the breath out of your body with a wet wheeze. Struggling against his heavy form ontop of you as he righted him self and sneered down at you.  
“You stupid fuck”  
You couldnt reply as you struggled to get the air back into your lungs.  
His hair, once neatly slicked back was now disheveled and hanging in his eyes, the left glowing a menacing orange that aided to illuminate the room.  
“F f u ck you”  
You managed to wheeze as he snarled and pushed himself up to stand. He loomed over you now, pistol in his iron grip as he scowled down at your struggling form.  
“Im not even sure of your worth the trouble”  
He hissed raising the the pistol , the barrel square with your face. Your eyes widened and a gasp caught in your throat as his finger squeezed the trigger.  
The dry click of an empty chamber echoed through the room and your heart felt as if it fell through the floor.  
He chuckled at your terrified expression and snatched you and the chair back upright by the last scraps of your shirt.  
The tape caught on your chest hair painfully and you bit back a groan as he righted the chair and grabbed you by the chin.  
“You thought you had pissed me off before, your in for it now boy”  
You shuddered and jerked your face from his grasp.  
“Do what ever you want i wont tell you anything “  
Your words didnt hold the same spark as before, panic had subsided and exhaustion had started to set in from the after math of the adrenaline rush.  
“ you dont sound to sure”  
He replied, crouching back down and taking your face back into his hand. His touch was ...different this time, softer, not painful more of a grip to keep you in place.  
“I really , really dont want to hurt you bad”  
You trembled at the way his eyes roamed over your face, his thumb tracing your lip again but the metal one this time.  
“Im not gonna tell you”  
His neutral expression dropped to a frown and you saw a hint of guilt in his eyes.  
“Alright”  
He stood back up so fast it made you jump and your hyperventilating started again as he swiftly marched back to the arsenal table.  
You whined in fear and jerked in your restraints, why was he so nice why did he touch you like that.  
Spit pooled in your mouth out of fear and you felt your throat tighten.  
You couldnt see what he was doing and that scared you even more, hearing what he was doing but not seeing.  
a stray bullet rolled off the table and hit the floor with a clink, he gave it a glance then looked over his shoulder to you.  
You where quick to drop his gaze and look back at the floor.  
“Shame i have to do this, thought you seemed like a reasonable guy”  
He turned back to you and your stomach tightened when you saw a small bucket in his grasp.  
Was he going to bleed you out into it? Hit you with it? You had no idea and whined in fear as he walked back towards you.  
You screwed your eyes shut and flinched away and he simply breezed past you.  
You struggled as hard as you could and tried to look over your shoulder.  
You didn’t like not being able to see him and it was to quiet, he could have been sneaking up behind you and you wouldn’t know.  
A fearful sob slid past your lips and you gave up your writhing and slumped int the chair.  
You fucked up when you bit him and you knew it, you should have just lied and gave him the mansions address , colossus and wade could have taken him down.  
You heard what sounded like...a fridge being opened? No, a freezer.  
You kept your teary eyes on the floor, focusing on the dark splotches left by your tears.  
His boots approached and you jumped as the bucket, now filled with ice cubes hit the floor beside your chair.  
You furrowed your brows at that but didnt look up at him.  
He crouched down infront of you again and you turned your head when he tried to raise it by the chin.  
“Not so tough now? Go ahead and talk so i aint gotta hurt you for real”  
You gave a meek shake of your head.  
“Hm”  
His hand rose to your chin again and rubbed his thumb over it , the metal seemingly colder from touching the ice.  
“ alright boy, you dont want to work with me ill MAKE you work with me”  
He plunged his metal hand into the bucket and came back grasping a few cubes, cold water dripping from his closed fist.  
“Funny thing about thick scars, there sensitive to extreme temperatures”  
He pressed his close fist to the center of your chest and you flinched back from the cold, goosebumps starting to rise over you skin. he held it there for a moment, the cold seeping through your skin and you swore you felt it in your breast bone.  
He watched in amusement as you squirmed at the painfully cold touch, fighting your shivers and trying to curl in on yourself.  
He dragged his hand to the left, creeping slowly over the scarring that sang in pain.  
Your flinch was violent and he chuckled deeply, holding the cubes in his open face palm and pressing them flat to your pecs, enveloping the scaring at the bottom and around your nipple.  
You groaned against your bitten lip and dropped your head again as you desperately tried to focus on the floor instead of the pain.  
It was a deep icy hot burn that spread through your skin like needles as the cubes melted against your skin.  
Cold runlets of water trailed down your stomach, dampening your happy trail and soaking into the band of your pants, the wet spot spreading more and more. You trembled harder when it finally started to seep into your boxers and the cool stimulation went right to your t cock.  
Panic set in again at that and you started to thrash as best you could muster from your exhaustion.  
He simply pressed the ice to your skin even firmer.  
You almost sobbed with relief when he pulled aways, the brief moment before he grabbed more ice was heavenly to your abused skin. His hand rose to your other pec and you desperately tried to flinch back , you where starting to wear down and you knew it, a sick feeling setting in the pit of your stomach along with the first burnings of arousal.  
His eyes roamed over your face, expression unreadable as he pressed the ice to your other pec. You openly whined, modesty out the window as the pain seared through your burning skin.  
He chuckled at that and revealed in your pained noises as he dug the ice into your scarring with a vengeance.  
The spot on your pants had spread to your hips and you fought against the urge to buck them , the mix of painful stimulation from his interrogation and the accidental arousal was starting to take its toll.  
“Hm. Looks like these nerves are nice and played out”  
His flesh hand delivered a light slap to your left pec and you sobbed out, the burning practically unbearable.  
“Thats what I thought “  
The next slap was harder and you jerked almost as hard as you did when you got the chair to tip.  
This went on for almost ten minutes, he alternated between the ice and slapping, your wails spiking and your struggling never ceasing .  
You sat head down and panting desperately for breath, whole body trembling in pain as he pushed the now empty bucket aside, the small amount of ice water sloshing in the bottom.  
He rocked back on his heels and studied your wrecked form, skin raw and face running with tears, your glasses had gone crooked again.  
He carefully raised your chin and adjusted them over your nose.  
“You gonna be good and talk?”  
He watched as you slowly raised your bleary eyes to his, cheeks red and panting for breath.  
“Go to hell”  
The silence was so thick you felt that you’d be able to cut it.  
The bucket was in his hand before you knew what was happening and he doused the front of your body in the remaining water.  
You gasped loud and sharp, hips jerking without your consent as the cold water flooded your jeans and soaked through to your bussy.  
He chuckled and dropped the bucket to the floor where it rolled out of sight.  
“How’d that feel?”  
Your dropped your head again and seethed at his teasing tone.  
“Come on dont tell me your getting shy on me now boy”  
You kept your eyes on the ground.  
He had no idea that this was turning you on, pain pulsed through you but so did arousal as the chilling water seemed to seep into your bones.

He grunted in distaste at your silence and you couldn’t suppress a terrified whimper when he retrieved the bucket and stepped out of sight once again.  
You panted for breath fearfully as his foot steps approached slowly, fresh ice rattling in the bucket making your abused chest tighten.  
Once again he crouched in front of you and again you fought to avoid his gaze.  
“Talk boy, or im going to find better tissue”  
With your upper body exposed you knew he could only go lower. The thought of his hands even going near your lower half had your cock twitching painfully in your soaked briefs.  
You kept your gaze hard and steadied yourself, wade was your friend the xmen where your friends, selling them out to him would be something you could never do.  
With the remaining strength you had, you shook your head in a firm no.  
The remaining tatter of your shirt that covered your lower stomach was snatched away and you let out a weak sob.  
He drug a cold metal finger over the light band of scaring that ran parallel to your belly button.  
“Wonder how the nerves in this would like it”  
He was talking at you now, knowing you wouldn’t reply at this point, and openly laughed as you flinched away from him again.  
He was to close to your crotch now and letting him know you where liking this in some way was the most mortifying thing you could think of.  
With a handful of fresh cubes his hand descended on the knotted line of scaring and you practically screamed.  
Your skin felt like it was being burned as he rubbed and dragged the cubes over raw skin and tissue, needle like pain sinking deep into your skin.  
Your hips bucked again, completely involuntary and he sneered.  
“Having fun with this?”  
Your heart dropped at his words .  
“Fuck you”  
The curse was weak and he laughed deeply at the pathetic reply.  
The cubes had now melted, the skin just under you belly button now raw red and throbbing for warmth.  
You knew what was coming before it happened and screwed your eyes shut when the first slaps started. Your wails where less and less suppressed as he continued, whole body shaking and jerking from the temperature and pain.  
You gasped violently the word stop spilling from your lips over and over in a strained plea.  
“Where are they”  
Another shake of your head.

“Looks like im going to have to get mean”  
His metal hand started for the button of your jeans and you wailed in fear.  
“No dont!”  
But it was to late, the button was undone and he had started to drag the zipper down. White hot panic filled you as he grabbed the fabric to started to pull. You clamped your legs shut as best you could and trashed violently in the seat, no way would you let him see , he couldnt know how hard all of this had made you.  
“Talk!”  
He practically roared and you sobbed in reply , knees shaking in effort to keep your legs closed.  
He growled and you heard the limb start to whirr. You wanted to scream when he tore the fabric off, leaving you to exposed in just your water soaked boxers.  
He stopped and it was like time stood still.  
Your breathing was just fearful wheezing as he stepped closer to you.  
“ damn...”  
The curses was muttered under his breath and you felt like you couldn’t breathe when he reached to touch you.  
The tips of his fingers pressed against your chest and dragged over the scarring, his touch was soft, tender even.  
You didnt know what to do now, this wasnt right and you knew it but it felt so good and you hated to admit how handsome you found him.  
His weathered face was curious as he trailed his hands from your top scars to the hysterectomy, touch still soft.  
His cybernetic eye flashed with light and he gently gripped the band of your boxers. You whimpered pitifully.  
“Shhh, quiet boy”  
His rough voice was quiet now, even soothing as he rested his hand on the band. His metal hand looped behind you suddenly and a fearful gasp spilled from your lips when he used it to lift your hips up.  
“No dont-“  
Your boxers where swiftly pulled down before the protest left your mouth fully.  
Pure horror filled your body at the fact you where now completely exposed to him.  
He dropped your boxers and started at the space between your legs in a almost amazement.  
You quickly closed your legs and the wet sob bubbled from your lips instantly.  
“Im so sorry , the- there coming from the ice box! Russels in-“  
His metal hand was quickly clamped over your mouth, you could feel the slick leak out of your hole.  
You wailed and confessed behind his hand over and over spewing information left and right but it was all for nothing as he slowly couched down, hand still on your mouth.  
You kept your legs shut, your happy trail and slight lack of shaving hiding you from view, but it wasn’t enough .  
He looked up at you, eyes burning with intensity that made you shudder all the way through.  
A scrap of your shirt was lifted from the floor and you balked , knowing what he was going to do.  
You clamped your mouth shut, lips in a firm line as he squeezed your chin to make you open up. Your jaw sang in pain and you gasped out, he was quick to stuff the fabric into your mouth.  
He turned to the table and retrieved the large roll of duct tape, you couldn’t believe the way his hands seemed to lightly tremble. You shook your head no gently and looked up at him with wide terrified eyes.  
He raised his hand and you flinched, but it carefully cupped your face, thumb stroking over your chin and brushing through the hair there.  
This was so fucked, his touch was so gentle as he moved from your face to your stomach, kneading the soft flesh and stopping before your crotch.  
“You...your amazing“  
The words left his lips in a almost whisper as he crouched back down and rested his flesh hand on your thigh.  
His metal hand ripped the tape binding your ankles, taking leg hair with it but the pain barley registered.  
Your legs trembled violently as he slid his hand under your right knee and pushed your leg open.  
You didnt fight to snap them shut, but found yourself going with his motion, exhaustion was completely set in now and you couldn’t keep up a fight.  
He stopped at that and looked to your face.  
Your eyes where tired now behind your glasses, sweat and tears beading your skin gathering on facial hair and dampening the strands, no more fight left.  
He rubbed soothing circles with his thumb as he pushed your right leg up to the chairs arm.  
His curious eyes slowly looked to your now exposed front hole.  
You prayed he didn’t notice the way your cock twitched.  
He tore the tape from the roll with his teeth, keeping your leg up as he did so, wrapping the binding material around your knee and to the arm of the chair with your wrist.  
You whimpered and he was quick to sush you, soothingly rubbing his flesh hand over your inner thigh. The warmth of his skin made you flex your lower half and he didn’t hold back his chuckle.  
“Its alright boy, you did good, you where gonna tell me what i needed”  
He took your other leg into his grasp and restrained it just the same. You where spread open now, cold air breezing over your cock coaxing it to hardness more then it already was.  
“Cable”  
He looked at your confused expression.  
“My name is cable”  
You gave a soft nod.  
He crouched back down and now both hands rested on your inner thighs just shy of touching anything.  
“I said i didnt want to hurt you, you fascinate me”  
You shook when his metal thumb carefully touched at your fold.  
“Something i want to explore “  
His other thumb joined and he carefully spread your bussy open.  
He focused on the hot exposed flesh, watching the way your hole clenched in embarrassment and the pulse of your swollen cock.  
He leaned forward and you moaned through the gag as his warm breath hit your exposed hole.  
He looked up at you at that and a genuine smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  
“Good boy”  
You shuddered at his words, dropping your head and closing your eyes as you felt fresh slick seep from your hole.  
He noticed that.  
“You like that?”  
You couldn’t believe that you nodded.  
He kept you spread with his thumbs leaning even closer and you trembled in anticipation.  
His tongue parted his lips, a mere centimeter from your cock as he glanced up at you. Your eyes met his and the right flashed orange, his mouth quickly enveloping your cock in its warmth.  
You shook and jolted, hole clenching on nothing as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the pulsing length.  
Your begging was muffled by the gag as you bucked your hips to his face, his stubble rubbing on your bussy in a pleasant burn.  
He sucked softly, eyes roaming up to yours where you looked away in embarrassment.  
He was torturing you not ten minutes ago. Now he was sucking your cock and telling you his name.  
Your legs tensed hard as his tongue broke away and lapped at your hole, the wet muscle wiggling against you and pushing into you weak body.  
You sank your teeth into the gag and shook as he probed deeper into you, the cold metal of his hand sliding down and prodding at your entrance as well.  
His mouth broke away, a string of spit and cum connecting you before it broke to rest on his salt and pepper chin.  
His metal index finger gently prodded your entrance and slid inside slowly, another joining it untill both where in at the knuckle.  
You where soaked now, every movement echoing with a squelch as he slowly pulled the fingers out then pushed them back in.  
You choked against the gag, moaning louder then you ever had and he looked up at you with a pleasantly dark expression.  
“Ill take the gag off boy, but you need to play nice”  
You nodded fervently and he gave you a charming smile, his hand not inside you raising and tugging the wet fabric from your lips.  
You gasped gratefully, taking in lung fulls of air between breathy gasps and moans.  
He looked up and watched with intensity as you caught your breath.  
“ s sorry ...for biting you”  
He openly laughed at that, taking your chin into his flesh hand.  
“S’ok you can make it up to me”  
Slowly, he stood, metal fingers sliding out of you making you whine in protest, a whine that was cut off when you got a clear few of the bulge in his pants.  
He was fucking huge, the sight alone making your bussy clench and leak in anticipation.  
He chuckled,  
“Like what you see boy?”  
You nodded enthusiastically and he gave you another grizzled smile.  
The band of tape around your torso was ripped away and you yelped as it took chest hair with it. He ran a hand over then skin to soothe it as the tape was tossed aside.  
His hands griped your hips, lifting your ass from the chair and pulling it forward enough to where your rear hung over the edge slightly, leaving you completely open and exposed to him.  
“You had some spunk in you, like me before the war”  
He went to the waistband of his own pants, the button undone and the zipper beginning to creep.  
“Want to know how you feel”  
His zipper was all the way down now and his cock was trying to push through , still trapped in his briefs.  
“Tough like me...”  
His jeans fell away to his thighs, monstrous cock tenting his briefs.  
“Or soft soft and pliable “  
He pressed his barley clothed cock against your bussy and you practically hissed at the pulse of it.  
“C cable please”  
His cock visibly twitched when his name left your lips. His thumb hooked on the band of his briefs and tugged them down, his cock finally exposed to you.  
You moaned openly at the sight.  
He was thick, at-least 9 inches with a prominent vein pulsing along the side that made your mouth water.  
His happy trail and trimmed pubes where as salt and pepper as his weathered face, which was now just as red as his cock was.  
“Dont ...dont make it hurt... please”  
You sounded so small and his hands found your waist again to squeeze lovingly.  
“Dont worry boy, im done making you hurt”  
His words where genuine and you actually felt yourself relax a little, leaning back and getting comfortable as possible in the chair.  
“Think you can take it?”  
He asked as he took his cock into his metal grip, slapping the dark red head against your own throbbing cock.  
“I...”  
You trailed off, he was so big and you didnt want to get hurt but you didnt want him to try and force it either.  
“Aw that’s alright, we can make it fit”  
You shuddered at his words and clenched on nothing as he dragged his cock over your hole , coating it thoroughly in your slick.  
He rested his cock over your bussy, the tip resting past your belly button.  
“Look at how deep ill be boy, im going to ruin you for anyone but me”  
You moaned at the feeling of his cock on your skin, it was so hot and your skin was still freezing. He pulled his hips back, cock dragging over your happy trail and briefly rubbing over your own cock before he took it into his hand and rubbed the tip over your hole.  
“Gonna fill you up”  
He pressed harder against your hole.  
“Fuck you stupid”  
He bucked his hips and you choked out as gasp as the head sank in with a pop. He held still letting you jerk and writhe at the sensation before carefully rolling his hips, fucking you with just the tip of his cock.  
It burned so good, he was definitely to big but you didn’t want him to stop, this whole situation was strange .  
He pressed forward and you both groaned as he started to sink further inside of you.  
His cock jumped at you shivered at the feeling of a small spurt of precum hitting your insides.  
He hissed through his teeth and gave a grunt.  
“Tight”  
He started to fuck you with the small bit of length already inside, fighting to get himself deeper with each thrust.  
You felt like you would tear in half, you where so full already and the way your cock was twitching you wouldn’t last much longer.  
He let out a deep moan, sliding into you farther and you clenched in shock.  
“Good boy, take it”  
His voice was gravely and strained, loose hair hanging in his eyes as he fought to bottom out.  
Your throat was raw and each sound that spilled past your lips was needy and felt like it was being pulled out on a string.  
“Cable i cant”  
“Yes you can boy, just relax”  
You whined as he pressed his metal palm against your gut and thrusted harder.  
The head of his cock felt like it was in your stomach, pulsing hotly in your guts just shy of being painful.  
“W-wait”  
“Hush”  
He pulled his length out till just the tip rested inside you snd you panted in relief, that relief was replaced with a cry as he forced himself back inside, hitting something inside you that almost made you gag.  
“Fuuuuck”  
He drew the curse out and attempted to get his hips flush with yours, a few inches keeping him from bottoming out completely.  
“You feel that boy? How deep i am inside you?”  
You whimpered and jerked your hips, moans spilling involuntarily .  
“Gonna break through “  
He grunted out and you looked with confusion.  
“W-what d-“  
He snarled and slammed his hips into yours, skin meeting skin as his cock finally sheathed completely inside you. You went boneless as the head of his cock hit the tight ring of your cervix.  
The pressure was to intense, your cock so swollen and pulsing youd think it would burst.  
He looked at you with a pleased expression and gave a final thrust, forcing the head of his cock through the tight muscle and into your guts.  
You wailed out in pure shock.  
He quickly hunched over you, mouth finding yours for a bruising kiss.  
“Hush boy , you can handle it”  
You whined and trembled as he slowly started to move, fucking directly into your cervix while you went limp and took it.  
Your cock was pulsing to his pace, stomach clenching with each thrust as he filled you deeply. He dropped a thumb to your cock and rubbed harshly, encouraging your noises as you tightened around him and threw your head back.  
You came around him in spasms, body jerking and squirming as he continued to fuck you through it.  
“Good boy, goood boy im almost done you can take it”  
He huffed the words out, cheeks dark with blush as his hips slapped wetly against yours. His balls hit your ass roughly and you felt them tighten, his cock beginning to pulse.  
“Gonna fill you up boy, stuff you with my cum breed you good”  
He stilled with a strained moan and you whined, another orgasm forced out of his as his hot cum pumped inside you.  
His cock kept pulsing and twitching, an obscene amount of cum filling you to the point it leaked down his shaft.  
He chuckled and ran his hand over your cheek.  
“ i told you youd take it boy”  
He pulled out and your face burned at the sound of cum spilling out of you to the floor. He crouched infront of you and spread your hole with his fingers, a smile on his face when he saw the gape and the way cum slowly leaked its way out.  
“Now....about your friends “


End file.
